


A Few Steps Forward, Then Start All Over Again

by serendipitice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Defiant Molly, F/M, Humor, Jealous Sherlock, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform, creating a molly-mycroft dynamic, mollock, roomies trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitice/pseuds/serendipitice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty is supposedly back and Molly moved into Baker Street as demanded by Sherlock for protection. But Molly is over it. So over it.<br/>(Or, the struggles encountered by Molly Hooper when moving on from Sherlock Holmes while living with him under the same roof).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step One

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Another roomies fic. But I can’t get enough of it!! So, I just had to write it down. I don’t own anything except the mistakes. This one is unbeta’d.  
> Written for Riza who I haven't seen in a while.

Sherlock huffed as he carried Molly’s luggage to his flat in Baker Street, ignoring the protests that came from his pathologist.

“Molly, you have an above average IQ. What do you not understand in the phrase ‘You’re in danger’?” he asked, brows furrowed.

“How about you Sherlock? You’re a genius. What do you not understand in the response, ‘I don’t want to.’?” Molly sighed exasperatedly. “I just don’t want to move in! Really Sherlock, why can’t it be that simple?”

“Because not everything is simple Molly. They have reasons behind it and sometimes, explanations beyond our understanding.” Sherlock rolled his eyes as he carried more of Molly’s luggage in.

“Then why can’t just Lestrade lend a hand? Surely he can spare some officers for protection?” Molly tried.

At this, Molly saw Sherlock scrunch his face. “No. I don’t trust Lestrade’s other officers. High chances are they are completely incompetent with their job.”

Molly rolled her eyes. If the yard’s help is really out of the question, she’s bound to be stuck with the man. Then she remembered a certain person who has massive pull on things as he is literally the British Government. “Oh! How about Mycroft-”

Sherlock raised a hand to stop her. “Don’t. Yes, Mycroft have sent some people to shadow you in the past up till now per my request but that is not enough.”

“Can’t he spare some more people? He owes you after all. Hell, he owes me a lot too. Just ask him Sherlock.” Molly prodded. It was true. Mycroft even said so himself and she was given his word that if ever she needed anything, she could ask him. It was the least he can do as she assisted his brother in faking his death after all.

“That is out of the equation. No. I am not going to ask my obnoxious brother for help. You are staying here with me. Any further arguments are considered null and void.”

Molly felt rage overwhelm her. “Definitely _my_ stand on this counts!”

“Nope.” Sherlock said, popping the ‘p’ in the word.

“You insufferable git!” Molly couldn’t help but feel childish after she threw her purse at him. No one can blame her though as she was apparently, also dealing with a child.

Sherlock turned to look at her rather intensely. “Just answer me this Molly, why do you not want to move in? Have I offended you in any way? We’re friends right?”

“Yes, we’re friends. It’s just that, you can’t force me into this!”

“No. There’s a reason behind this.” Sherlock said. He took a step back and studied her. Molly braced herself.

“This has something to do with your past arrangement with Tom. You can’t move in because you just ended a relationship with a man who in your standards you considered ‘safe’. But apparently, the conflict that surfaced between you two and your companionship has scarred your trust with each other. Though the reason why your relationship ended still remains rather inconveniently vague. Your reluctance to move in with me has something to do with the fact that you just ended a relationship with a man you lived with. Your ex-fiancé to be exact. And you would think it would be rude by society ideals to move in with another man in no less than, two months after your break-up. Is that the problem Molly?”

Molly stared at him blankly. Sherlock Holmes is wrong. There’s always something he misses.

Molly Hooper was not one for subtlety. And surely, even though Sherlock can be so, so remotely dense, she was positive that even he knew she was head over heels in love with the world’s only consulting detective. That’s why she always finds herself used by him right? And Molly, ever the masochist lets him.

But no, Sherlock’s deduction was wrong. In truth, Molly was over it. She was fucking all over it.

Yes, she was depressed when her engagement with Tom ended. Everyone she knew might have told her that she was only fooling herself if she continued her relationship with Tom. That he was a replacement for a certain man Molly has been infatuated with for how many years. Molly was not one to play with a person’s feelings. She really did care for Tom and she loved him. But it wasn’t enough. The brooding image of a certain dark man still haunted her and Molly couldn’t bear to be selfish to Tom who was completely innocent. It wasn’t fair to him, so she ended it.

She’s reluctant to move in because she wants to get over Sherlock. She’s over it. It’s established that he is just not interested. And even though she used to believe that maybe, Sherlock simply doesn’t do ‘relationships’, that clearly changed after his relationship with Janine (even if it was fake, surely it had to count for something). Solely, it was clear that Sherlock Holmes was not interested in boring, plain Molly Hooper. She may be the ‘one person who mattered the most’ to him but that doesn’t mean she should expect for him to confess his undying love for her. And it’s okay, even if it still hurts for her to think so, she can’t do anything about it but move on.

But how the bloody hell could she get a move on when she’s supposed to stay at his flat? How can she manage if the bane of her existence and maddeningly the man of her dreams at the same time is not more than a few feet away from her? Sure they have lived together for a short while when he was in hiding when he faked his death but this was entirely different. She’ll be invading his space for god’s sake.

And what frustrates her is that she couldn't tell Sherlock that. It would just complicate a whole lot of things. She doesn’t want to ruin what friendship (Molly would like to think so, as their relationship has changed after his ‘death’) they have formed. She can’t very well say that ‘no, it’s because of you that I don’t want to move in and I know that I’m in danger but I’m very capable of myself so bugger off’.

So with a final huff of breath she answered, “Yes. It would look rude. Especially to Tom and our mutual friends. Also, I don’t like leaving Toby to my neighbour.” Molly added as she thought of her feline being in the care of her landlady.

“I don’t see that being a problem Molly. Your cat is well taken care of by your landlady who's also a cat-lady. And we’re friends. There’s no malice. You are bunking here for protection. At least until I’ve solved this whole Moriarty fiasco.”

Of course there was still that matter with Jim. After running the prospect of living with Sherlock, the most important thing has passed from her mind. Dear lord she hoped the bloody psychopath wasn’t really alive. She won’t survive the stress any longer if this adds up. If she was really in danger, then she won’t have second thoughts trusting her safety to Sherlock. The man may be a git but he’s not all talk.

Sod it. She’s tired of running away from her problems.

“Okay fine, fine. You win. But we need to set up rules if I’m to live with you.”

Sherlock gave her a smile that disarmed her for a minute. “Make all the rules you want.”

She’s done it. She’s diving in head first. It will be hard but she will get over him. It will take a while but she’ll get there.

She just hopes that her stupid heart will follow her mind for once and get it right this time.


	2. Step Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward head patting...

After Sherlock managed to put the last of Molly’s luggage in John’s old bedroom, he asked her to settle down and feel at home.

And in no time, Molly found herself curled up on the sofa in the living room reading one of her novels.

221B Baker Street is far from being a posh flat but it certainly felt homey in an odd sort of way. It would scream the opposite if another person would come in but strange enough, she felt like she belonged there. Maybe it’s because she’s also odd in a way. The masculine interior intimidated her at first (also the disturbing way Sherlock has scattered random body parts in the kitchen – which they’ll have a talk about as soon as possible) but it was cosy. The smell of anti-septic (must be from one of Sherlock’s recent experiments) mingled with the faint smell of cigarettes. And the assortment of books, oh those she can drown in. Sherlock’s book shelves boasted several books on medicine and she even saw a book about beekeeping which amused her.

But she needs to remind herself not to get too attached with the place. She’s only here temporarily after all. In the meantime though, she’s allowing herself the luxury of relaxing by reading a book after a very long day.

Sherlock broke her from her reverie by slamming a huge book on the coffee table in front of her.

“Yes?” she asked the man in front of her.

Sherlock ignored her annoyed look. “John and Mary are on their way. So are Lestrade and Mycroft. Then we’ll discuss this whole ordeal.”

She looked thoughtful for a second then nodded and went back to reading her novel.

Sherlock didn’t move from his position.

“Anything else?” Molly asked without looking away from her book.

He responded by sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch, levelling with her.

“None. Just a bit confused with your reaction.”

“And it’s confusing because…” Molly trailed her question.

“Are you not rattled at all? Molly, Moriarty could be back. And the chance that he'll be targeting you is high. That’s the reason why you’re here in the first place. But look at you. You seem oblivious. I tried so hard to deduce as to why you’re behaving this way but it frustrates me on how I can’t quite understand why you’re like this.” Sherlock was on the verge of hinting at his frustration by pulling at his curls but he held himself.

“Sherlock,” Molly started as she put down the book she was reading. “Of course I am scared. So, so very scared on the possibility that Jim is indeed back. Even more on the account on how he can hurt me and the people around us. But what will happen if I just stay in a corner and cower all day? That won’t make things any better. I’m – I’m trying to be strong, no matter how stupid that sounds as I am indeed only a pathologist. But I have you guys with me. I know, whatever is happening is really crucial but I think I can manage with you guys.”

With that, Sherlock said nothing but Molly saw how his features softened for a while before reverting to the indifferent façade. Then, he just awkwardly patted her head.

“Umm, Sherlock?” Molly flinched at the unexpected contact.

“Hush Molly. Just know, that while we’re here, nothing bad will happen to you.” He assured her.

“Yes but I can do without the head patting you know. You’re making me feel like a dog who needs constant attention.” Molly complained as he moved away from his hand.

Sherlock instantly withdrew his hand. “Er, right. Sorry about that.”

The two were saved from any more awkward exchanges when the door to the flat flew open and in came the Watsons.

“Molly, dear! Are you hurt?” Mary rushed over to Molly, knocking Sherlock out of the way.

“Control your wife John!” Sherlock exclaimed as he rubbed his elbow that made contact with the floor when Mary shoved him and fell from his place on the coffee table.

John mouthed the words as he silently gestured to his wife, “I can’t. Very pregnant.” To which Sherlock just shook his head.

“No need to fuss Mary. I’m okay. Under the protection of the world’s consulting detective as you can see.” Molly motioned to Sherlock who was still sitting on the floor. “Besides, it’s you who we need to worry about. This stress couldn’t possibly be doing any good to baby Watson here.”

“Oh don’t worry Molly. Mary can handle it.” John commented as he sat down on his chair.

“Oh yeah. I keep on forgetting about that.” Molly commented as she remembered the time Sherlock told her what happened last Christmas and who actually shot him. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. She was livid when she knew but after Sherlock explained things, she understood. And it wasn’t really her place to meddle as she was just a bystander in that regard.

Molly was put out of her thoughts however, when after a while, Lestrade arrived followed by Mycroft.

“Sorry for my tardiness. I was called in by Lady Smallwood.” Mycroft explained as they gathered around the living room.

“My men have traced the feed from just outside London, somewhere near Northampton. I’ve already sent a team to scope out the place and have found no one except for some equipment used in the broadcast. My team already secured the said equipment.” Mycroft finished.

“Much appreciated Mycroft but I would still like to look at the location where the person behind this has camped out. Your men might not have done the job properly.” Sherlock said.

Mycroft, not one to be upped by his brother replied, “I’ll have you know brother mine, that the place was swept clean and any vital information that you’ll be needing is already in our hands.”

“Does this happen often?” Mary whispered to Molly.

“Maybe? But I’ve seen worse when Sherlock was hiding in my flat and Mycroft visited him.”

“Oh so you’re close with Mycroft as well then?”

“Not really close. Acquaintances perhaps? We’ve met a few times while Sherlock was gone. Just to catch up and comfort each other in a way I guess. Also, he was apparently asked by Sherlock to check-up on me once in a while for 'security purposes' when he was out cleaning up Moriarty’s empire. He would sometimes drop by my flat and we would just talk. Don't worry about this though. They really care for each other and just show it in a very odd way as Mycroft told me.”

“Interesting.” Mary hummed.

“Alright you two, break it off. We all know both of you are brilliant.” Lestrade said as he intervened. “But this is hardly the time to one-up each other!”

John added, “Yes. You two definitely need to put a leash on it.”

To which Sherlock scoffed, “No need for leashes John. We are not dogs.”

“Get on with it!” Molly exclaimed. The remaining people in the room stared at her because of her sudden outburst. “Please?" she added in a softer voice. "We’re having a national emergency here.” 

“Right.” Mycroft cleared his voice. “Everyone’s protection have been secured so you people can continue on doing your daily routine.”

“Mycroft, I’ll have a look at the acquired equipment from the location tomorrow.” Sherlock said to his brother. “Now, it is imperative for everyone to be cautious and careful. Be wary. For now, John and I will be checking on the evidence gathered by Mycroft’s men. Lestrade, be on the look-out for suspicious criminal cases and keep me up to date.”

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to head out of the flat.

“Sherlock, I will try my best to accompany you with the case but I can’t promise I would be there most of the time. I need to take care of Mary. She’s almost due.” John said as he excused Sherlock to a corner.

“I understand John. Don’t worry.”

“Thanks, mate. Mary and I have to go. Oh, and before I forget, please be easy on Molly, okay? I know she's trying to appear strong but I know she's shaken.” Sherlock looked at Molly and he saw how hard she was trying to appear normal and nonplussed. He exhaled and nodded at his best friend. John, seemingly satisfied, excused himself and escorted Mary out of the flat.

“Brother, just inform me when you’ll be checking the evidence. Now, I have to leave.” Mycroft said.

“Yes, yes, I shall.” Sherlock dismissed him with a wave of his hand as he headed towards Lestrade and Molly who were having their own conversation.

“Molly, are you sure you’re alright staying here?” Greg asked Molly, quite bothered by the arrangement she and Sherlock have.

“I’ll be fine Greg. I can handle it.” Molly assured him with a smile.

“Okay. But if you think you – ”

“Aren’t you leaving?” Sherlock cut in.

Lestrade rolled his eyes and looked at Molly. “You can call me if you have problems with the git.”

Molly just laughed and nodded.

“Excuse me, I’m right here.”

“I know you are.” Lestrade interjected. Sherlock then looked to glare at Lestrade.

“Alright, alright. I’m going.” With a laugh Lestrade retreated out the door.

“That was uncalled for, Sherlock.” Molly said as she move to pick up her book.

“Uncalled for? Can’t he see that we already have an arrangement here?” Sherlock complained.

“Greg is very much aware of that.” Molly noticed Sherlock’s face crunch up in confusion when she brought up Lestrade's name.

“Oh please, we all know you know Lestrade’s name, Sherlock.”

“Nonetheless, he was clearly meaning to ask if you’d want to stay with him rather than here. Hardly proper if you think about it, when he has plans on pursuing his cheating wife once again.”

Molly just stared at Sherlock disbelievingly, not bothering to mention that the only reason why Lestrade wanted to generously offer a space from his home was because he knew that Molly was trying to move on from the consulting detective.

Hell, everyone else knows except the git.

“Can we just stop talking about it since I’m obviously here - no, wait -  _forced_  to stay here and not somewhere else?” Molly finally asked, annoyance clear in her features.

Sherlock threw up his hands in exasperation. “We're back to that? It's for your own good Molly!” 

“And so I've been told. I'm tired. I'm retiring to my room. Good night!” Molly dismissed Sherlock as she went up to her room.

"What? I'm just saying!" Sherlock explained in his defence. He was answered by the door slamming shut.

Sherlock was rather stunned at the attitude Molly was displaying right now. It was not like her to be so difficult. On normal days she would just be agreeable with everything. She was practical and understanding. Now, she's all feisty and vocal. (Not that he minds, but he's just surprised.) Maybe she's just stressed out with the events recently. 

He sighed. " _Patience_."He thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He needs patience.


	3. Step Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. I just started working and things are already busy. The best I can do is to go with weekly updates. (And that isn't even 100% guaranteed!) Anyway, on with the story!

The next morning, Molly tried to do her best to start her day the way she usually would. Which proved to be hard as indeed she was sure that the next following days would be very much different considering that she was living in Baker Street presently and that Moriarty might be alive, basically putting her in danger.

“Sherlock?” she called out as she stepped into the main room of the flat. She found the man clad in his trademark suit, sitting comfortably on his armchair with his eyes closed and his hands pressed together beneath his face. Molly went to the bathroom to take a shower and to leave the detective wandering in his mind palace. As Molly finished readying for work, she made to open the fridge for some breakfast only to find that there was absolutely nothing edible in it. She rummaged through the cupboards in the kitchen in the hopes of finding something to eat and gave a shriek when she found a petrified snake hiding in one of them.

Immediately, Sherlock rushed in after hearing the ruckus. “Molly! What is it!?”

“Sherlock!” she gasped at him, her cheeks flustered from the shock at what she saw. “Why the hell would there be a stuffed snake inside your cupboard!?”

“Oh.” Sherlock looked thoughtful for a moment. “A client gave it to me after I solved his case. He has taxidermy as his hobby.” He moved towards the cupboard and took the stuffed diamondback rattle snake from the cupboard. “I forgot it was in there.”

Molly just shook her head disapprovingly. She took a couple of deep breaths as she calmed herself down.

“Are you going out already?” Sherlock asked.

“I was going to prepare some breakfast but you have nothing edible in your kitchen.” Molly grunted. She needed her breakfast since she had a long day ahead.

“Oh, yes. Sorry about that. I haven’t got the time to actually go out for groceries.”

“Obviously.” Molly fumed. “Sod it. I’ll have breakfast out.”

Molly was at the door getting her coat from the coat rack when Sherlock appeared behind her.

“Wh – what now!?” stunned, Molly turned around to look at Sherlock who was donning on his coat and scarf.

“I’m coming with you. I’ll see you to work.” He said, his face stoic.

Against Molly’s judgment, her heart skipped a beat, getting thrilled at the prospect of Sherlock seeing her to work. “I – I don’t think it’s necessary Sherlock. No one would attack me on broad daylight.” She shook away her thoughts. He was only being wary, nothing more.

“Balance of probability, Molly. Now, shall we?” Sherlock asked as he held the door open for her.

***

After dropping by Molly’s favourite coffee shop to get some breakfast, the two proceeded to walk towards St. Bart’s which was only a few blocks away.

“Mycroft’s men are already in the hospital to provide protection. But don’t leave the hospital until I come to get you. We’ll be going home together.” Sherlock informed her as he got hold of her arm and steered her closer to him.

Molly feeling numb, (hopefully from the cold and not at his nearness) took a good swig of her coffee and just nodded, not at all used to this side of Sherlock’s. “You will be checking the evidence then?” she asked.

“I will. The sooner I finish this case, the better. Then, you won’t be that uncomfortable living with me.” Sherlock answered looking anywhere but at her.

“Oh.” Molly said, really not knowing that he cared for her feelings with their arrangement. Also feeling a bit guilty for making him think like that. It wasn’t Molly’s nature to make someone feel bad. “Well it isn’t like that.”

“Really?” interest shone from Sherlock’s blue-green eyes.

“Yes. It’s something quite complicated, but not that. It’ll get better though.” Molly reassured Sherlock. “And I’m sorry for the touchiness I displayed last night. I was just riled up, you know?” she added embarrassingly. Even though she tried being whiny as a shield to protect her from her feelings for him (which was stupid, really), she knew she went over the line.

“I see.” Sherlock said thoughtfully all the while examining her.

Molly was starting to fidget under the weight of his stare. “Okay!” Molly exclaimed. “I’m going in.”

“Right. Be safe.” with his coat billowing, he turned around and left.

Molly entered the hospital with trepidation, being more conscious of the people around her. It was just yesterday when she was taking her break with a cup of coffee at the staff lounge when the broadcast aired. The fear that ran through her was unlike any other thing she experienced that her mind blacked out a while and she just stood in front of the telly, her cup of coffee long forgotten, broken to pieces by her feet. She vaguely remembered Mina and Mike accompanying her to sit on the couch and comforting her. To Molly, it was almost a lifetime before she was ushered out of the staff lounge by men in black suits. Of course they were met with some resistance and questions on her part, that and Mina and Mike actually tried to shield them from getting to her. But then, she saw the familiar form of Mycroft’s assistant, Anthea whom she met a few years ago when Molly made Sherlock’s acquaintance.

“Doctor Hooper.” Anthea greeted her with her usual stoic face. “You need to come with us.”

Molly, who was still reeling from what happened earlier just uttered, “Wh-what? Why?”

“Your questions will be answered shortly.” Anthea flatly replied. With that, several men escorted her out of the hospital and into a black sedan waiting by the curb. She got in the car and Anthea slid in after her.

Soon they were speeding through London traffic and after a while arrived in front of a building. She was led towards the entrance and was later settled in an office or some sort. The room was spacious and the walls were coloured grey and appeared monotonous. Not many things occupied the space save for a desk, desk chair and a bookshelf. _No one would want this is an office._ Molly thought. It’s too dark for her taste.

“But it is to my liking, Doctor Hooper.” A voice cut her thoughts. Molly whirled around from her seat and saw Mycroft enter the room.

And in an instant, she was on her feet, walking towards him. “Mycroft! You know of this right? I demand an explanation as to why that bastard – ”

“Molly!”

Molly turned to see Sherlock going through the door, striding towards her with determined steps. When he reached her, he unexpectedly pulled her into a hug.

“Thank goodness you’re alright!” he breathed, sounding winded as if he just ran through the streets of London.

It took Molly a while to respond and she longed to put her arms around him and return the hug as well but she knew urgent matters were at hand. That’s why she slowly extricated herself from Sherlock’s embrace.

“Of course I am.” She said. “I’m just confused as to why this is happening.”

“I may have a couple of ideas but you need to come with me.” Sherlock said as she started to drag Molly out of Mycroft’s office.

“And pray tell, little brother, where are you bringing her?” Mycroft interjected before they made their escape.

“ _Brother_.” Sherlock practically sneered the word out. “Thank you _so much_ for informing me that you had Molly with you.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes at Sherlock. “You would have figured out I had her. You know we discussed and prepared about this, brother mine or are you forgetting?”

“That’s beside the point, Mycroft. If you only told me sooner, I wouldn’t have worried when I reached St. Bart’s only to find a bewildered Stamford and an anxious friend of Molly’s sputtering things like ‘Molly’s been taken away!’ or ‘We were accosted by men in suits!’. I would have directly gone here instead.”

“Wait.” Molly interjected before Sherlock could go any further. “You _prepared_ for this?”

Sherlock looked alarm at the expression of Molly’s eyes. “I see your confusion about the matter, Molly. But hear me out – ”

“I won’t bloody hear you out Sherlock!” Molly exclaimed. Bewildered at the fact that these two men knew of the possibility that Moriarty was alive and expecting it, nonetheless!

“You have misunderstood Molly! We were not talking about this particular incident. We were simply – ”

“Then please! Please explain!” Molly choked out a sob, slumping on the nearby chair, finally giving in to the fear that she had been keeping for the past hours. The chance that Jim was indeed back gave Molly nothing but frightening thoughts. She knew what the man was capable of. She knew he was cunning and almost as smart as Sherlock. Surely he’ll know by then that she was involved in faking Sherlock’s death right? The fact that she was whisked away by several trained and armed men from the hospital to this place was proof enough.

Sherlock was silent for a while before he kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his.

“Molly,” he started, his voice oddly soft and comforting. “We didn’t anticipate Moriarty’s return. And that is if he ever returned at all. For all we know, we could be dealing with an imposter. What we meant by this, is that,” Sherlock swallowed visibly. “Mycroft and I prepared a fall-back plan if ever something like this happened. Specifically speaking, if any of those close to me are in potential danger. In this case you were considered a priority considering your involvement in my supposed ‘death’. It was just a security matter, Molly.”

“Oh.” Molly sniffed, wiping at her tears. “Now I feel foolish.”

Sherlock chuckled lightly. “No, I understand. Of course you’d be scared. But don’t worry Molly. We’re here. I’m here. What you did for me was big Molly, and I wouldn’t hesitate doing the same for you.” He then stood straight and offered his hand for her to take.

Molly looked at his offered hand, “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to keep you safe.” He said. Molly was reluctant to go to him for safety but she knew, in the end she would still go with him. Even amidst all the reluctance, doubts and lame excuses she made to get out of it, she knew she would still go with him.

Molly shook her head to will the thoughts away and laughed bitterly. The world was going against her. The minute she resolved to get over her feelings over the insufferable man, she moves in with him instead. Molly continued on with her work to forget about it, mindlessly going over her reports and overlooking some of the interns’ cultures.

“You okay Doctor Hooper?” Molly looked up to see an intern giving her a concerned look.

“You looked kind lost for a minute there, Doctor Hooper.” The intern added when Molly continued to stay quiet.

Molly allowed a small smile to reassure the intern. “Everything’s fine, Katie.” She answered, thinking of Sherlock, Moriarty and this mess she found herself in.

_Everything will be._


	4. Step Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter a week late and once again, I'm sorry. Hope this longer chapter makes up for it!

“Is that all of it?” Sherlock gestured to the pile of evidence gathered in front of him. After seeing Molly to work, Sherlock immediately went to Mycroft’s office to meet John and to check the evidence collected from the site.

“Yes Mr. Holmes.” Anthea answered.

“Useless.” Sherlock muttered.

“What?” John asked.

“Useless!” Sherlock puffed out. “This pile of evidence is nothing but rubbish Mycroft!”

“It is.” Mycroft deadpanned. Nonplussed by Sherlock’s ire.

“Then why collect it in the first place?” John asked clearly confused.

“He did the broadcast, John.” Sherlock said, pinning his calculating gaze on his brother. “Mycroft fabricated it and I have yet to find out the reason why he lied to all of England.”

“Oh no. I didn’t lie brother dear. I merely changed the story for the better. England is still pretty much in trouble.” Mycroft stated as he sat on his chair.

“Is this right? Moriarty’s not back then?” John stupidly asked, clearly still at a loss with the recent developments unravelling before him.

“Yes John.” Sherlock waved off John. “Now Mycroft…”

“You missed a rat, Sherlock.” Mycroft started. “He is as not as dangerous as Moriarty but threatening, nonetheless.”

“Impossible! I took care of it all!” Sherlock exclaimed.

“Well, you slipped brother mine. You let one go.”

Sherlock sat on the couch near him and closed his eyes, looking back through the memories of the past months he’s been hiding and travelling the world, taking down Moriarty’s underground network. It was a collection of memories Sherlock would chose not to remember as it is all simply unpleasant. Several recollections of his tasks cascaded through his mind. Running away from thugs, donning on endless disguises and several near-death experiences resurfaced in an instant as he tried to remember if he had indeed cleaned up Moriarty’s empire completely. Mycroft’s words simply cause him to doubt himself that easily and it made him feel totally incompetent.

Then just there, in the corner of his mind palace, he was brought back to the time when he was in an abandoned and cold basement in Riga, Latvia. He was scouting the premises for a tip he received from Mycroft that some of Moriarty’s men were trying to rebuild the empire once again. He was sleep deprived, dirty, and hungry. Travel weary from his last trip in Ukraine, Sherlock was on the look-out for Mikhail and Ivanov who were meeting with other members of Moriarty’s network. When he did spot the two Russians, it was only a matter of time before Sherlock phoned Mycroft to send in reinforcements, acknowledging that he was too exhausted to handle the two brutes himself. When the two men along with the other members were accosted and handcuffed by Mycroft’s men, a man who was not seen with the entourage but was admittedly a contact of the arrested criminals was presented to Sherlock. He identified the unknown man as a hacker-for-hire who had the unfortunate luck to get mixed up with the wrong bunch. The hacker pleaded to be let go and Sherlock acquiesced, leaving him behind in the basement as he went away with Myrcoft’s men.

“Bogdan Orlov.” Sherlock said aloud as he stood up from his seat and started pacing. “The hacker. He was in Mikhail and Ivanov’s contact list. I didn’t know he was one of Moriarty’s rats.”

Mycroft nodded. “You always miss something, brother mine. He was one of Moriarty’s lesser rats. Bogdan Orlov was also one of the pioneers together with Mikhail and Ivanov in planning their rebuilding but you let him go, Sherlock.”

“Yes, letting him go was stupid, Mycroft. But that man is harmless. He’s… puny. When I saw him then, I deduced he hasn’t even held a gun in his life.”

“He’s not physically threatening, I agree on that matter but think of all the information he has on his hands, Sherlock, and the information he _can get_. This could be Magnussen all over again.”

Sherlock visibly flinched at the mention of his last case. Also not wanting to remember _that_.

John, who was sitting and listening all throughout stood and asked, “But why the Moriarty ruse, Mycroft?”

“I needed to assemble something big enough to ensure that Sherlock was not exiled. If I simply told the higher-ups about this case, they would go against me recommending Sherlock in handling this. They would prefer handing it over to the MI-6. What they do not know is what Sherlock has been doing during his ‘death’. I decided for it to be kept strictly confidential for security purposes, so with that, I can’t just say that Sherlock has prior knowledge about Orlov.”

“So he needed to formulate something drastic, and need I say, dramatic for my exile to be prevented to handle this ‘Moriarty-is-back’ case…” Sherlock added.

“When in truth you’re actually working the Orlov case.” John commented.

“Brilliant John you’re catching up!” John was sure there was a tinge of sarcasm hidden behind Sherlock’s statement but he ignored it.

“Now,” Mycroft started. “Sherlock, you know of Bogdan Orlov.”

“Hardly, brother. I’ve barely had the opportunity to sit down with him over tea and biscuits.” Sherlock dryly remarked. “I have met the man, yes, but if you recall, I was rather fatigued on that mission that I’ve only deduced enough.”

“Well, that settles it then. My men have actually pinpointed the location of Orlov. We are still overlooking and observing his activities. I will make sure that you get timely updates from me about his undertakings.”

“Of course. Now is that all?”

“I believe so, yes.” Mycroft responded.

“Then we shall take our leave. Goodbye Mycroft.” Sherlock said as he wound his scarf around his neck. “Let’s go, John.”

The two got out of Mycroft’s office into the curb to hail a cab.

“Waiting. I hate it the most.” Sherlock muttered under his breath.

“Well, don’t you think it’s much better than having Moriarty actually back and alive?” John asked as they got in the cab Sherlock hailed. “I mean I’d rather face this hacker. You make him sound so weak.”

“He is weak, John. That man can’t throw a punch to save himself. But what Mycroft said was right. With his skills, he can have any information in his hands. Selling information to the wrong people can stir up quite a fuss. And if Orlov is still set on rebuilding Moriarty’s empire or whatever’s left of it, he’s quite capable of it.” Sherlock explained.

“Well, that is rather forbidding.” John commented. “But you don’t have anything substantial on him.”

“Not yet and that’s what’s frustrating. We have no other choice but to wait for Mycroft’s men. I can have some people from my homeless network do a little investigation on their own but I’m not sure where to start.” Sherlock explained looking quite agitated at the lack of leads this case currently impose.

“I’m sure we’ll get there.” John attempted to subdue Sherlock who just nodded in agreement.

“You know,” John remarked after a while. “If you indeed say that this Russian guy.”

“Bogdan Orlov.” Sherlock corrected him.

“Yes, well if you say that Orlov is not that threatening and he’s harmless… at least physically,”

“Yes.”

“Molly doesn’t really need to be bunking in with you after all.”

Sherlock was silent for a while.

“Well?” John prodded.

“Well what John? As you know, I wasn’t aware of the whole ordeal behind the Moriarty broadcast up till Mycroft shed light on the matter.”

“Well, she can go back to her flat then. It was a good idea she didn’t sublet it.”

“What are you talking about John? She will still stay with me.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“It’s convenient. Especially when I’m in need of her assistance on experiments. An extra pair of hands is always appreciated especially now when we’re living together. Plus, it still boils down to security matter, of course. Who knows, Orlov might have hired some men to do all the heavy-lifting for him.”

“Well, I don’t think it’s actually up to you to decide that. And I’m positive Mycroft is more than willing to give Molly ample security detail to shadow her. What I mean is that Molly has a say on this. Especially if you’re only letting her stay just for experiments.” John’s voice took on a warning note. One he usually used when he knows Sherlock is up to no good.

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes. “You give my brother too much credit, John. Yes, he’ll be able to give Molly some security but I’d rather see to it personally. So it still goes down to safety purposes.”

“Why do you have to ‘see to it personally’ then?” John prodded.

“Why not?” Sherlock answered in a petulant way. John noted that he was now clearly arguing with a child.

“Do you, by chance, feel something for Molly?” John asked disregarding Sherlock’s act of complete immaturity.

Sherlock appeared to be caught off guard as he choked on his own spit and cleared his throat. “Of course not. I mean if I do have, it will only be a strong feeling of protecting her. She’s our friend John and I owe her. And I don’t think Molly still sees me in that way. She’s moved on you see…”

“Right, right.” John cut in, mentally shaking his head at Sherlock. _If only this thick-headed prat knew._ He mused. “If it really has to do something with her security, as you so put it, you would inform her of the development. She at least deserves that.”

“You’re rather riled up with this.” Sherlock observed.

“Of course I am you dolt. Molly is our friend as you said. And she was rather involved with your ‘death’.” John reasoned out. Not letting Sherlock on what Molly was actually going through.

Sherlock hummed his reply and soon the cab was stopping in front of the flat.

When they entered 221 B, Molly was already home from work, tidying up the kitchen as she tried to prepare dinner.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock demanded as he strode towards her.

“I’m trying to scrub out the stain from your sauce pan. I’m planning on cooking some pasta for a late lunch and I've also gone shopping. Is John with you? Mary just called.”

“Why are you home? Shouldn’t you still be at St. Bart’s? I was supposed to collect you in five hours. Why didn’t you call me?” Sherlock asked, taking away the sauce pan from her hands.

“Um, well, there wasn’t much to do in the morgue as I’ve finished all the paper work. Mike gave me the permission to leave early.” Molly explained, sounding confused. She looked at John who was now at the kitchen for answers as to why Sherlock was being touchy.

“I did inform you this morning that we are to go home together, correct?” Sherlock continued.

“Yes. But I thought I shouldn’t bother you, knowing you were busy with the case and all.” Molly said. Now sounding a bit annoyed at Sherlock’s display of haughtiness.   

“You should’ve called me then!”

“I don’t see the big deal. I’m already home aren’t’ I?” Molly threw her hands up in exasperation. “John!” she said, her eyes practically begging for help in subduing the man-child in front of her who was being beyond senseless.

“Okay,” John clapped his hands together, answering Molly’s plea for help of intervention. “We need to sit down. Sherlock has something important to say.”

“Now, John?” Sherlock asked dubiously.

“Yes, Sherlock. Now.” John stated in a stern voice.

“Alright.” Sherlock cleared his voice. “The sitting room then?”

The three of them walked out of the kitchen to the sitting room. Both Sherlock and John sat on their preferred armchairs while Molly settled on the couch.

“So, this is about the case...” Molly trailed.

“Yes. And Sherlock will tell all the details.” John answered.

Sherlock threw a pointed glance on John’s way.

“Moriarty is not back. He’s dead. The broadcast was just a ruse.” Sherlock started. He was shocked however when Molly chose to remain quiet.

“Well?” Sherlock asked.

“Well?” Molly countered.

“Aren’t you going to ask some questions?”

“Oh I have lots of questions. I just thought you’d want to explain a bit further. Go on with it then.” Molly said, causing John to control his laughter.

Sherlock huffed at the two of them and proceeded to explain to Molly all the developments. He did not leave one bit out as indeed, John was correct. Molly deserved all the truth after all she’d done.

“So this guy… He’s not as dangerous as Moriarty then?” Molly asked in a small voice.

“He’s dangerous, Molly but not to the same degree of Moriarty’s psychopath tendencies. He’s dangerous because of all the information he can access.”

“I see.” Molly appeared to be in deep thought before saying, “If he’s not that threatening, well at least physically, I can go back to my flat then. I mean, I would assume I would get security detail but I think going home can be an actual option for me.”

John gave Sherlock an ‘I told you so’ look. “Absolutely not!” Sherlock exclaimed.

“Oh god. I’m a grown woman, Sherlock. I have been taking care of myself for a while now. I’m sure I can manage.” Molly said, trying to reason out with the impossible consulting detective in front of her.

“I don’t see the point of you going back to your flat Molly, when you can very well stay here for your safety. You’d just be bothering Mycroft, asking for extra help. I mean, he’s already have this place on his watch. You’d go and trouble him by asking to spare more men to watch over you when those men can very well be doing other things to speed up the lead on this case? Think about it Molly, if Mycroft has extra man power, the faster this case will progress and the faster you’d get back to your own flat.”

“Then what about personal space, Sherlock?”

“You have the room upstairs all to yourself. And I have not imposed myself on your ‘personal space’ since you’ve arrived here.”

“But surely Sherlock-”

“No.”

John thought Molly looked like she was about to scream and hurl the nearest hard bound book at Sherlock’s face but she just took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

“Okay, fine. Whatever you want.” Molly then stood and went back to the kitchen to resume what she was doing.

“So you see John, Molly has agreed to staying here.” Sherlock smirked as he turned on his laptop.

“No, I saw you bully Molly into staying here.” John corrected.

“I am not a bully, John.” Sherlock answered flatly.

“Oh, but you are.” John responded as he stood up from his armchair and went towards the kitchen. “Molly, do you need help?” he called out.

Sherlock frowned at John’s dismissal but ignored it. Also ignoring the lightness he felt in his chest after knowing that Molly was still going to stay with him.

 

* * *

 

Molly woke up the next day exhausted from the lack of sleep. She didn’t know exactly what to feel after finding out that Moriarty wasn’t back but a whole new threat was imminent. She thought it was at least comforting to know that Jim wasn’t back. Everyone in England knew the danger and threat James Moriarty poses and it would do the country a lot of good with him being better off dead.

She was more curious with the fact that Sherlock absolutely forbids her to go back to her own flat. Sure, he made sense about the efficiency of having shared security detail but she thought that she should at least try to get out of this arrangement. She also concluded that if the Russian man cannot kill her, it would be Sherlock’s nagging and attitude that would end her. She was rather getting tired arguing with the man.

Molly dragged herself out of bed and proceeded to prepare for work. She saw Sherlock napping on the couch, still dressed in yesterday’s clothes. Molly silently padded towards the kitchen for her breakfast and left the coffee-maker on for him. She then soundlessly walked towards the door and went out of the flat, closing the door gently behind her. She knew Sherlock was adamant with her safety and that he insists on seeing her to work but she just couldn’t bring herself to wake up the man. He looked so peaceful sleeping and she knew he needed the rest. She was positive that she would face the wrath of an annoyed detective but that, she can deal with later.

As she walked through the familiar side walks, it dawned on Molly that it was a still a little bit early for her shift at the hospital to start. She figured the restless sleep she had contributed to her waking up earlier than usual. Feeling terribly homesick, she thought that it wouldn’t hurt to go by her flat to check on Toby and collect her mail. She did miss her tabby cat already.

She then arrived at her building and walked towards her mailbox to take out all the mail. After which, she headed for Mrs. Hampton’s flat, where she left Toby. It was a good thing that her landlady was already awake and she managed to see and cuddle with Toby for quite a while and chatted with Mrs. Hampton over tea and biscuits. After a few minutes, she said goodbye to her cat and landlady and went out the hall.

She decided to drop by her flat on the third floor just to get a quick look over things when she noticed that the door was open. A million things ran through Molly’s mind like calling Scotland Yard first or maybe, asking for help from her neighbour Alan who’s just down the hall. But nonetheless, curiosity got the better of her and she reckoned that if she just left her door open, screaming and asking for help would be easier. She trudged on and opened the door wider to find her flat completely ransacked. Molly was shocked at what she saw. Most of her things were upturned, books were scattered about, picture frames and vases were broken, and the desk drawer her father gave her was vandalised.

Molly was about to go and check her bedroom when she remembered that this was probably the right time to call someone for help. She blindly reached for her phone in her bag as she surveyed her now messy flat when suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

“Stay quiet.”


	5. Step Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rubbish at updating, I know.

The foul smell coming from the unknown man who’s got her in hold assaulted Molly’s nostrils. Adrenaline was rushing through Molly as she tried to remember the basics Lestrade taught her if she ever found herself in this situation. Since the man was grabbing her from behind, kneeing him wasn’t an option. And the hold he’s put her in was terribly tight. The only thing she could do was thrash around in order to loosen up the stranger’s grip, then attack from there.

Just when she was about to do just that, the man said in a grating voice, “Do something troublesome and ya will regret it.” Then she felt something cold and sharp poke her on her side. “We don’t want ya bleedin’ all over the floor now, luv.”

Molly was aiming to be calm and composed about this but when she felt the blade come up by her side, it all went out the window. She shouldn’t have gone in alone. She should have called Lestrade over. She should have woken up Sherlock.

But it’s too late for that. Right now, she’s alone and she needs to deal with this by herself.

Just when she’s contemplating her next move, the filthy hand covering her mouth was gone, the tight hold of the man loosened and Molly was pushed forward.

Confused, Molly turned to find Sherlock tackling the hoodlum and a familiar man standing by, watching the scuffle ensue.

Before Molly can ask anyone what’s going on, Sherlock decked the intruder in his jaw and fell unconscious. Molly started to stand from the floor and Sherlock rushed over to help her out.

Sherlock’s face was stony as he proceeded to look her straight in the eyes. Molly started stuttering, feeling the weight of his stare. “I-I’m sorry! It wa-was stupid of me. Sorry. I didn’t… I wasn’t – I’m sorry. ”

She was cut off when Sherlock gathered her in his arms and held her.

“That was stupid Molly!” Sherlock murmured to her hair. Molly was caught off guard but soaked in Sherlock’s feel in an instant. She drowned himself in their hug, finally realising that she was quite shaken with what happened.

“I’m sorry.” Molly mumbled to his suit jacket. Sherlock stroked her hair and sighed deeply. “We’ll talk about this later.” He said, pulling away to look at her in the eyes, his voice firm. Molly can only nod in affirmative, slightly dreading facing Sherlock’s ire later.

“You’re not hurt, are you?” Sherlock asked, inspecting Molly for any injuries she could have sustained from when she was pushed to the floor earlier.

“N-no. I don’t think so.” Molly replied. Her left knee was feeling a bit sore from the fall she took earlier but she was positive it was only a bruise. She wouldn’t want to worry Sherlock more.

“Sorry to interrupt Shezza,” the familiar man who now Molly recognised as the man Sherlock was with when John discovered him in the drug den spoke.

Sherlock saw Molly’s eyes widen in recognition, “Sherlock! You’re not back –”

“No, Molly. He’s my protégé and part of my homeless network. I’m not back on it. And need I remind you that what I did was for a case.” He explained. Molly was about to comment but find it hypocritical to do so, thinking she was also in the wrong at the current time.

“Tie him up Wiggins and call Scotland Yard. Say there’s been a break-in at Molly Hooper’s flat. They’ll know the address.” Sherlock said to Wiggins who started looking for something to tie up the scum’s hand with.

“How did you know I would be here?” Molly asked after a while.

“Wiggins told me. He’s been shadowing you for a while. When I found out you were gone when I woke up, I was… out of sorts. It was a really bad move Molly, especially when Mycroft has retracted some of his men on watching over you. He thought I’d be enough to do the job.” At this point, Sherlock gave Molly a look which Molly guiltily avoided. “And I am. But Mycroft however, was not aware of your issues with my ways of ‘protecting’ you. I was about to call John and Lestrade when I received a text message from Wiggins, saying you were in this area. I directly went to your flat. And I saw this man had you in his hold and was wielding a pocket knife.”

Molly was silent for a while. What she did was really stupid. Threat from Sherlock’s adversary imminent or not. She shouldn’t have gone in when she already saw her door broken down. “I really am sorry for making you worry Sherlock, I just figured there wouldn’t be anything wrong checking up on Toby and my flat.”

“You know you should’ve woken me up.” Sherlock reasoned out. “We already had an agreement.”

“I know. It’s just you looked so tired. I couldn’t wake you up. You clearly needed the rest.”

“I only need a fraction of my sleeping hours Molly, you know that. Look at the trouble you got into.” Annoying Sherlock was starting to go back and it was starting to get on Molly’s nerves.

“I know, I know.” Molly said resignedly, not wanting for things to blow up more.

After a couple of minutes Lestrade with his men, arrived at the scene. The man was then brought to the yard for questioning.

Sherlock and Molly went along as well as Sherlock was not taking any more chances regarding Molly’s safety. When they arrived at the yard, Molly was ushered to wait at Lestrade’s office while Sherlock proceeded to do his job.

Not long after, Sherlock and Lestrade went back to the office.

“It was just a break-in, Molly. That man has no connection to Orlov.” Sherlock announced and Molly breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

“That’s good I guess.” Molly said, thinking it was a bit comforting to know that no one (as of the moment) is going after her.

“Nonetheless, you shouldn’t have gone in by yourself, Molls.” Lestrade said, shaking his head in disapproval.

Molly rolled her eyes tiredly. “I know. It was wrong. I am wrong. I should have called you or went with Sherlock but can we please get over this already? What’s done is done. And I have learned my lesson.”

“Have you?” Sherlock said sourly.

Molly chose not to answer, knowing the man would only get more insufferable if she decided to be cheeky and answer sarcastically.

Sherlock did not comment on her silence and instead, got her coat and strode towards her.

“Come now, we’re going home.” Sherlock said.

“But I still have a shift!” Molly retorted.

Sherlock gave Molly a hard stare, his blue eyes piercing, relaying the anger the consulting detective was feeling.

“Alright, I’ll call Mike.” Molly put out.

“Good.” Was all Sherlock said before going out of Lestrade’s office.

“Thanks Greg. See you.” Molly bid goodbye to Lestrade before jogging up to catch up with Sherlock.

The cab ride home was heavily silent. Molly chose to ignore the silence by looking at the passing London traffic, also thinking of ways on how to appease a very pissed off Sherlock. Even after arriving at the flat, the man chose to stay quiet and sit on his arm chair. Molly, starting to get anxious, walked up in front of him.

“I said I was sorry, Sherlock.” She said quietly.

Sherlock cleared his throat but didn’t look at her.

Molly continued carefully, “I know there’s a threat, but you couldn’t spend most of your time looking after me. I just –”

“It isn’t that easy, Molly.” He finally said. “You don’t understand.”

“I don’t?” Molly asked, not sure with what he’s saying.

“You don’t.” He finally stood up and looked at her.

“Molly, you should understand what I’m doing for you. I’m protecting you because you protected me. I am keeping you safe because you’re important to me.” Sherlock realised what he said when he saw Molly’s eyes go wide. “That is to say, er, you’re one of the important people in my life. And you know how little that circle is. So I’m doing everything I can to keep you and the others safe.” Sherlock clarified in a rush.

“Oh.” Molly said blankly, still reeling from Sherlock’s little speech.

Sherlock cleared his throat and spoke further, “So I hope you see that it’s in your best interest, including mine, to go with the precautions I have set.”

Molly carefully considered Sherlock’s words and with a firm nod said, “Okay.”

Molly thought she should disregard her still-lingering feelings for the insufferable man so that she could be protected. What’s important right now is to be safe from any threat. Thinking of her feelings for the man and evading him will not help things.

She vaguely noticed Sherlock still talking and only managed to catch the last bit of words he said that caught her attention.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” she asked, not quite sure if she heard him right.

“Training. We’re going to train you with self-defence techniques. Well, specifically I would see to training you the basics myself and I am most confident that those will suffice.” Sherlock stated.

“Bu-but how about the case? Surely you’ll be busy?” Molly spluttered, already thinking of the repercussions this new ‘training’ arrangement will bring. She’d never cope with the closeness especially if he would be the one doing the teaching. She gulped at the prospect of getting close and handsy with Sherlock.

“The case as you know, is still being handled by Mycroft and his lackeys. So while waiting for the information, I think we’ll have ample time in our hands for training.” Sherlock said in a determined tone as he started pacing, likely thinking about all the things he could teach Molly. “And I’m not one to brag but I have bested a couple of my adversaries in physical bouts before and I’m pretty sure having me as your trainer is quite acceptable.” Sherlock added proudly.

Molly gulped. Sure that she already has no say in the matter, especially after she just agreed to wholly cooperate with Sherlock pertaining to her safety arrangements.

With a resigned sigh, Molly said, “Okay, I guess.”

Only belatedly realising that agreeing to anything arranged by Sherlock was never a good thing. At least for her.


	6. Step Six

John tugged on his coat tighter as a cool breeze swept through. He begrudgingly chastised himself for not taking a cab on the way to Baker Street.

Noting that the familiar door is just a few steps away, John trudged on and quickened his pace to get out of the cold, unforgiving London weather. He used his spare key to gain entrance and walked in the foyer of his former flat.

And just as he was about to take the first step of the stairs that will lead to 221 B, he heard a very feminine shout, numerous manly grunts and a loud thud.

Alarmingly, only one thing went through John’s mind.

He ran, skipping over several steps to get to the door.

“Molly!!” he shouted, beads of sweat forming on his forehead from anxiety and from the sudden exercise he’s doing.

The door appeared to be unlocked and when John turned the knob and opened the door, what he saw was what he least expected.

Far better from what he initially thought, but still surprising nonetheless.

“Oh.” Molly breathed, her hair in disarray. “Hello, John.”

“John.” Sherlock nodded. Or at least tried to nod as he was currently held by Molly in a headlock while they were sprawled unflatteringly on the floor, with their bodies seemingly tangled.

“What the bloody hell is going on?” John asked after a moment of just staring at his two friends on the floor.

“Well,” Molly started. “Sherlock has told me that it was – ”

 “Molly.” Sherlock coughed out. “Don’t you think you should release me from your hold first?”

“Oh!” Molly blushed. “Right! I’m sorry I forgot.”

Both Molly and Sherlock disentangled themselves from each other. Sherlock stood up and helped Molly up.

“Well, as I was saying, Sherlock found it imperative that I undergo training so that I can defend myself whenever needed.”

“Yes very much like what happened in her flat days ago.” Sherlock added.

Molly shot Sherlock a look. “We’re over that.” She then looked at John, “So yeah, the past days he’s been training me and just now, he attacked me.”

“I did not attack you. I merely saw the opportunity to catch you off guard just to see if this training of self-preservation is actually effective or not.” Sherlock reasoned out.

Molly shrugged. “That’s what he says.”

John slowly looked from Molly to Sherlock. “So when you said that you’re busy, you meant this?”

“’This’ what, John?” Sherlock asked.

“This… training, whatever it is.”

“Yes. And since all the data Mycroft’s been giving me on Orlov is nothing substantial as of the moment, I think giving Molly lessons is a good way to pass time.” Sherlock said, a matter of fact. “She’s quite the fast learner.”

“I see.” John said, though Sherlock missed the uncertain look that crossed his best friend’s face.

Just then Sherlock’s mobile rang. “Speaking of the devil, I need to take this.” Sherlock then excused himself and went to the kitchen to take the call.

“Are you fine with this, Molly?” John whispered after a while. Molly knew that John’s simple question held more weight.

Molly gave a sad smile, “Well I have to start. Feeling fine that is.”

“Are you sure?” John asked, doubt present in his features.

 “I just feel… numb, John. Whenever I think about it, I just…” Molly gestured with her hands, presenting what she clearly felt about the matter.

“I just think that what’s more important is to consider the matter on hand, that everyone is potentially in danger. I distract myself that way.” Molly shrugged, dejection clear in her posture. “But the closeness and physicality, of this whole ‘training’ ordeal I try not to linger about.”

“Don’t worry, Molly. Can’t do anything more if you fret over it now.” John commented, knowing that thinking of the negatives would only bring Molly’s mood further down. “This will all soon be over.” John gave Molly a reassuring smile.

Molly managed a true smile. “I sure hope so.”

Just then, they heard a commotion from the kitchen and saw Sherlock walking to them with determined strides and a very wide smile.

“John! Orlov has finally step foot on British soil! The game is on!” he said as he put on his coat and scarf on.

“What? Just now?” John asked, caught off guard at the sudden developments.

“Yes. Mycroft’s intel said as such.” Sherlock responded. “Now come on!” Sherlock followed John out the door.

“Be safe you two!” Molly called out as the men rushed off, finally relieved that there’s a break in the case. It’s about time this Orlov case started moving. Molly wanted nothing more than for this whole thing to be over with.

“What are you doing Molly?” Sherlock stopped and back-tracked, he then reached for Molly’s coat on the coat rack and tossed it her way. “Put your coat on! You’re coming with us.”

“What? Are you sure?” Molly inquired carefully.

“We’ll be seeing Mycroft and you will stay with him while John and I work the case on the field. You’ll be safer there and as much as I enjoyed taking you out with me on cases, I’d rather you overlook this one and pass it to me and John. I don’t want you in line of any danger.” Sherlock explained as he walked over to Molly to help her put on her scarf when she appeared to not move at all.

“Oh. I see.” Molly stated timidly as Sherlock wound her scarf around her neck.

“And you don’t mind me being in danger, huh?” John teased his friend.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and grabbed Molly’s arm. “Come on, this shan’t be long.”

In no time, the cab Sherlock, John and Molly were in arrived in front of Mycroft’s office building. The group entered the premises and Sherlock and John was ushered by Anthea towards the meeting room where Mycroft was waiting. Molly on the other hand, was instructed by another woman in a business suit to wait at the lounge. Molly looked over the familiar interior of the space, remembering how she was just here two weeks ago. She was contemplating on how the security detail in the lounge was doubled since she was last here when her name was called out.

“Doctor Hooper.” Mycroft strode towards her, Sherlock and John following behind him.

Molly stood and greeted him with a hug. “Good day, Mycroft.”

Mycroft stiffened before he responded by awkwardly patting Molly’s back. Molly snorted mentally. It was not the first time she has hugged Mycroft. They have gotten quite close over the course of Sherlock’s supposed death. They consider each other good friends.

Sherlock then cleared his throat and Molly turned her attention to him. Sherlock took hold of Molly’s shoulders. “Listen, Molly. You’re to stay here with Mycroft okay? John and I won’t take long.”

Molly tried to ignore the warm feeling of Sherlock’s hand on her. “Where are you off to?”

Mycroft answered for her. “My brother and Doctor Watson will be investigating a run-down factory just outside of London. Intel says that’s where they caught a whiff of Orlov and his men.” Mycroft then turned to his brother. “More details will be imparted whilst you’re on your way.”

“Don’t worry.” Sherlock ignored his brother and assured Molly as he gently squeezed her shoulders. “Some of Mycroft’s agents will accompany us.” Sherlock then eyed his brother in the side. “Subtly, I hope.”

“Of course, brother mine.” Mycroft said nonchalantly, “Off you go then. You’ll want this over with fast.”

Sherlock frowned at his brother and looked back at Molly. “I’ll be back.” He said, letting go of her.

Molly suddenly missed the warmth. “Be safe.”

John also gave her a reassuring nod and they turned and exited the doors.

“How odd.” Mycroft commented.

“What is, Mycroft?” Molly asked.

“My brother…”

“Well, that isn’t really a surprise is it?” Molly giggled.

“Hm. I suppose not. Come now, Molly. We have something else to discuss.” Mycroft stated as he steered Molly towards a meeting room.

When they entered, Molly did not miss the woman who was seating on one of the couches, sipping a cup of tea.

“Mary!” Molly exclaimed as she shuffled towards her friend.

“Hi Molly!” Mary kissed Molly’s cheek in greeting.

“What are you doing here?” Molly asked, urging Mary to sit down. Mycroft sat on the couch adjacent to them.

“Well, I was called by Mycroft. Saying something about giving me a special assignment.” Mary said, excitement clear in her face.

“What?” Molly was aghast. She then turned to Mycroft and slapped his knee. Mycroft sputtered as he was drinking tea and did not expect the physical assault the tiny pathologist gave him. “You should know better than involving an ex-assassin to do your job, and a very pregnant one nonetheless!”

“Oh, calm down Molly. It’s not _that_ type of assignment.” Mycroft clarified as he wiped down the tea stain forming over his three-piece suit.

“Oh and what’s it then?” Molly asked.

Mycroft explained. “The assignment I gave Mrs Watson rather involves you, Molly.”

“It does?” Molly asked incredulously and looked to Mary for confirmation who just nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes!” Mary exclaimed. “I was rather excited about it, actually. Being pregnant is so boring! I just feel so cooped up in our house, especially under John’s stern eyes.”

“You are well into your trimester after all. Everyone expects you to stay put.” Molly reasoned out.

“Oh pish posh, it’s not as if I am invalid. I can still move about so I will.”

Molly laughed at her friend’s stubbornness. “So what is this assignment about then?”

“As you know, Molly. Mary is rather accomplished with gun handling.” Mycroft started.

“Yes. And?”

“She’ll be teaching you how to handle one.” Mycroft stated simply.

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Molly explained, quite reluctant to undergo gun training. “Sherlock’s been teaching me self-defence and I doubt things would actually go out of hand to the point that I need to defend myself with a loaded weapon.”

“Then you should’ve known better before involving yourself with my brother’s fake death.” Mycroft countered.

“Mycroft has a point.” Mary added. “You should be capable of defending yourself. I know that we, your friends, are dedicated to helping you and keeping you safe, especially Sherlock. But you can’t just go on your daily routine without slight knowledge of how to protect yourself. We just want to be sure. That’s why I agreed to this.”

“I know, I know.” Molly exhaled. “And I appreciate it. And yes, you’re right. I just can’t depend my safety on someone else. I need to learn first-hand.” Molly then turned to Mycroft. “So, how do we start?”

Mycroft gave one of his tiny smiles. “This way, Molly.”

* * *

 

Sherlock huffed as he walked through the muddy path that led to the run-down factory. They were just thirty minutes outside the northern area of London and after spotting the several black cars stationed outside the abandoned building Sherlock knew they won’t get anything substantial from this location.

“How can Mycroft’s men be so incompetent!?” Sherlock ranted to John as they made their way towards the factory.

“Calm down Sherlock. Orlov and his men were fast.” John explained.

“No! These men,” Sherlock said, gesturing to the team scattered about the premises, “are idiots. Utter dunderheads!” Sherlock continued complaining.

“That’s rude.” John hushed him. “They’re just doing their job.”

“Well they’re bad at it John. Surely Orlov and his men can’t escape that fast!” Sherlock grunted.

“Well, they already did so quit complaining and just do what you usually do. Maybe then we’ll get somewhere.” John scolded him rather heatedly then stormed off into another direction.

“Where are you going John?” Sherlock called after him.

“I’m phoning Mary. I’ll catch up with you. Just go and deduce something and stop insulting the team, yeah?” John said tiredly. He was answered by the man-child stomping off to enter the factory. John just shook his head.

John took out his phone and dialled Mary’s mobile. It was answered on the third ring.

“Yes love?” Mary inquired.

“Just calling to check up on you. What are you doing?” John asked, immediately calming after hearing his wife’s voice.

“Oh, just this and that. What pregnant women usually do.” Mary said with a laugh.

“Okay, well be sure to keep hydrated okay? And I’ve already cooked you some food. Just heat it up in the microwave and - ” John was cut off suddenly with a very loud bang.

“Oh dear…” Mary said softly.

“Mary! What was that? What’s happening!? Was that a gunshot!?” John asked frantically.

“What? No! Of course not love! Well not literally at least. Just that er, the volume of the telly is a bit loud and I’m binge-watching 007 right now. So yeah, it was just the telly.” Mary explained hastily.

“Okay. Do keep it down there. The next door neighbours might complain. You wouldn’t want to deal with that.”

“Yes, yes, I know. Now on with you and the case. Do bring me home some fruits. Love you!” Mary said then hung up.

* * *

 

“Does John not know?” Molly inquired.

“Oh if he knew I’ll be dead.” Mary laughed. “Now, focus on your aim.”

“Yes her aim needs work. The earlier shot was rubbish.” Mycroft commented.

“Well excuse me!” Molly scoffed. “That was my first shot! You can’t go around expecting me to be handy with guns at the first try!”

Mycroft just smirked at the rant the petite pathologist spewed out.

“My apologies. Do continue.” Mycroft nodded as he put on his safety glasses and ear protection again, all the while ignoring Mary’s scolding look.

“Now, what you want to do is to take a deep breath and release it when you pull the trigger.” Mary coached.

Molly did what she was told, concentrating on herself and the pistol she held in her hands. She took a deep breath and a shot rang out. After a few seconds, practice target was pulled towards them.

“Well, that’s not bad.” Mycroft commented.

“Definitely not bad at all.” Mary commended as she looked at the bullet hole that pierced one of the lower targets. “Quite the fast learner, aren’t we Molly?”

And to that Molly just smiled cheekily.

If this meant learning to defend herself and getting out of the arrangement, it certainly was not a bad idea at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes I haven't abandoned this story. Work’s been busy lately and we’ve been doing OT in the studio. This basically means my usual weekend routine is turned into a marathon of catching up lost sleep. Just want to say thanks to those reading this even though my updates are slow. I really appreciate it guys!


End file.
